big_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Shortcake The Kindly Viking Part Two
Here we go with Part Two of this appealing Viking legend - Princess Shortcake the Kindly Viking . Transcript *Captain N.: Nobody could figure out what she was up to. Very stealthily, several peasants followed the princess right to the monastery. What they saw was unexpecting. But instead of taking more of the monks' things, the princess Viking returned the money to the monks. *Princess: So this is my homework? You gotta be kidding! *Lead Monk: It's the thought that counts. *Monks: Do you want to hang out with us? *Princess: Right-o. (Pulls out a book of practical jokes of the world) Here. Look at this. (Pulls a bridge with dodgers) *Monk 1: What good is that? *Monk 2: How do you prank the Vikings with it? *Princess: It is for pranking and it's interesting. I'm thinking of calling it a flying bridge or a kindly Viking cradle. *Monk 3: Maybe you can attach anything to it and watch it swing and hit them in the face. *Princess: Right. It is for that. *Monk 4: They could hit and explode and it will go everywhere. *Princess: Yes, yes, yes. That is what it's for alright. *Captain Steve: Your homework was done and we have a heritage to uphold. Why do things any differently? (Flips to a parabolic reflector) What good is this? Could shiny metal best your foe? (Princess pulls out a parabolic mirror and shines it into a monk causing him to faint, the Captain flips to a tube with a handle) Can this give a good or bad haircut? (Princess gives a monk a good haircut and another a bad, the Captain flips to a game remote thingy) Can this win the feud with the Vikings? (Princess tests the game remote) Yes! *Captain N.: So the princess explained to the monks that helping them is more fun than stealing from them. So they liked the sound of that. So I decided not to tell on him. (Bruce and John peek out from behind the Captain.) The next morning, while the princess Viking's friends are out on another raid, I went below deck to rest a bit. (The Captain hops down the ship hold.) This puzzled some of the Vikings quite a bit. *Ginger Snap: What are we gonna do about this? (The evil Vikings' boat appears.) *Orange Blossom: I never knew. *Angel Cake: This was all the captain's fault. *Blueberry Muffin: (They sit around a table on the boat) Here's what we should do. We sail up to the princess and we pull her into our boat and get those evil Vikings outta here. (Rock music begins) *Captain Steve: (cries, in the ship hold) I had to throw things and break 'em in half. I'll shave off their chest hair if it's great for a laugh. (Ginger Snap rips her shirt off and shaves her chest hair.) Oy. But she is anything, to do it all day. She does it so well and it makes her feel good. (Pulls out his photo wallet) What I knew was important (Picture of the princess Viking as a young girl) and truthful of praise (Picture of the Captain with an award at a ceremony) are qualities gone (Pictures of the Captain throwing a pie into a peasant) in the girl (Picture of the Captain burning mad with pie on his face) who they raised.